


Hear You Scream

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: College Student Sam Winchester, Dirty Talk, F/M, Loud Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 10:02:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16851967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: Jess reminds Sam that in their new apartment, they don’t have to be quiet.





	Hear You Scream

Sam gazed down at Jessica below him on their bed –  _their bed_.  It still hadn’t sunk in completely that they had their own apartment now, no roommates to bother them, with  _one_ bedroom, for them to share.

He felt so grown up, a thought that felt ridiculous to him, but meant something all the same.

Jess’s hand came up to smooth Sam’s cheek, as if she knew what he was thinking.  “Welcome home, baby,” she whispered before pulling Sam down to kiss her.

God, she was perfect. She shifted beneath him, spreading her legs and pulling his hips to slot between her own.  He began to rut against her, his tongue assaulting her mouth the way that he wanted to fuck into her.

“Jess-“ he moaned, his lips trailing down her neck to suck a mark there.

“Yeah, baby, I’m here,” she replied, leaning her head away to give him more room.  Her hands trailed down his back, fingers digging into the fabric of his shirt.

He started to groan in response before cutting himself off, so used to having to be quiet with her. She pulled his head up to look at her.

“We don’t have to be quiet, Sam.  Not anymore, not here,” she reminded him, making his mouth water.  She was right – there was no one else in  _their_  apartment, and who the fuck cares what the neighbors think?  They’re mostly college aged anyway, probably going to be just as loud…

“Fuck,” he responded, grinding his hips against her clothed core again.  She groaned loud, letting Sam hear the pleasure he was giving her. “Jess, you’re perfect,” he said before diving back into her neck, his hands moving to fumble with her blouse.

“Come on, baby, let me hear what you want,” Jess spoke against his lips, her breath a gentle tease to him.  

“Want you, Jess, always want you,” he replied, pulling her shirt over her head and immediately moving to remove her bra as well.  Once she was topless below him, he kissed down her neck to her breasts, taking one in hand and laving the other with his tongue.  

“Yeah, baby, just like that,” she groaned, her hands threading into his hair and moving him the way she wanted.  “Fucking love it when you use your teeth,” she continued, the fact that she was speaking at a normal volume level turning Sam on all the more.

It was one thing to hear frantic whispers of encouragement or pleasure from your partner.  It was a whole different thing to hear the same words in a normal speaking voice, not worried of being interrupted or overheard.

Sam followed her implied instructions, mixing a few nibbles in with his tonguing of her breasts and nipples.  He switched sides, not wanting one breast to be left out, and listened to the way Jess was moaning his name.

He thought his erection was going to burst through the zipper of his pants he was so hard from her sounds, but he wanted to make her scream before he let himself out.  He gave each of her nipples one last little bite before kissing his way between her breasts and down her stomach.  His hands moved in front of his mouth, tugging at her shorts to bring them down her legs.  

Sam looked up at Jess’s face from where he was crouched between her knees, seeing the lust in her eyes. Holding eye contact, he brought his mouth to her covered mound, biting softly at the place her clit was under the fabric.  Jess threw her head back, a whine escaping her lips.  “Fuck, Sam, just –“

He smiled, pulling back slightly.  “Just what, baby?  Tell me what you want.”

Jess groaned in frustration, grabbing his head and pulling him close again.  “I want your mouth on me, Sam, please…”

Hearing her say what she wanted out loud had Sam immediately moving into action.  His fingers slipped the fabric of her panties to one side, giving him access to her folds.  He slid a finger inside of her, feeling how wet she already was.

“Damn, Jess.  So wet for me already,” he mumbled to himself more than to her, but she moaned in response all the same.  He began pumping his finger in and out of her body, watching it disappear inside of her for a minute before he added a second finger. He looked up at her, the way she was rolling her head back and forth on the pillow, and asked, “You wanted my mouth on you, baby?”

“Yessss….” she hissed, to which he immediately complied.  He leaned forward, tonguing around his fingers for a minute to taste her juices before he licked up to her clit, circling it with the point of his tongue. His fingers kept moving in time with his tongue, and the room was soon filled with the sounds of Jess’s pleasure.

It was music to his ears, all of her whimpers and moans.  The louder she got, the faster he moved, soon adding a third finger and suckling on her clit like it was the sweetest treat in the world.

To Sam, it  _was_  the sweetest treat in the world.

Like he had wanted, Jess was screaming his name in just a few minutes.  Sam worked her through her orgasm, her juices running down his face as she bucked into him.  He realized that his hips were also humping the bed, so turned on by the sounds that Jess was letting out.

 _Surely the neighbors knew my name by now_ , he thought amusingly, before he sat up.

He watched as Jess caught her breath, panting heavily as she was laid out in front of him.  He palmed the front of his pants as he watched her, eager to be inside of his beautiful girlfriend to see what other sounds he could bring from her lips.

When she’d caught her breath, her hands reached for him, quickly removing his clothing and her own underwear, getting them both completely naked on the bed.  She held his face right in front of hers, looking at him seriously as she spoke, “Want you in me, Sam.  Want you to make me scream.”

“Fuck yeah, Jess,” was all Sam could say in response, reaching for a condom and rolling it onto himself.  He pumped himself a few times before lining up, the very tip of his cock at Jess’s opening. He met her eyes, seeing the lust buried in them, before snapping his hips forward hard, sheathing himself completely into Jess’s body.

The scream from Jess at the intrusion was the hottest thing he’d ever heard and he didn’t hold back his groan at her tight heat clenching around him, either.  He positioned himself so that he would have the best leverage before he began a harsh snapping of his hips, pistoning himself in and out of Jess’s pussy.

Sam gazed down at Jess, her hands clutching at the sheets as she screamed his name, egging him on with her words and the expressions on her face.  He’d never seen anything sexier in his entire life, his cock pumping in and out of her, encouraging all sorts of delicious sounds to escape her lips.

He let go of his normal filter as well, words tumbling from his lips to praise her for how tight and wet and  _incredible_  she was, getting himself so wrapped up in the sounds they were making that his hips stuttered. He knew he wouldn’t last much longer with all of the intensity, so one of his hands snaked between them, pressing down on Jess’s clit to increase the pressure there and bring her to release.

Only a few more thrusts and a little more pressure on the bundle of nerves had Jess howling her second orgasm, Sam following soon after.  His face scrunched up in pleasure as he yelled her name, releasing into the condom inside of her.

Finally his hips slowed, his entire body collapsing onto Jess, but careful not to crush her.  His cock was deflating inside of her, but her legs stayed wrapped around his waist, keeping him close.

Sam pressed lazy kisses to her neck, earning tired moans from her.  He finally gathered enough energy to pull away from her, tying off the condom quickly before wrapping his long arms and legs around Jess, pulling her close.

“Your screams will be the death of me, woman,” he mumbled against her neck, closing his eyes for a nap.

“At least it will be a pleasurable one, no?” she answered back, kissing him sweetly on the lips before curling into him, the two of them falling fast asleep in their newly christened apartment.


End file.
